Happily Ever After?
by Luv2Live Live2Luv
Summary: "A man that treats his woman like a princess is the best proof that he was born and raised by a queen." How far will anyone go in the name of love? And can anyone have a true Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

_"A man who treats his woman like a princess is the best proof that he was born and raised by a queen."_

* * *

"Prince?" Meekly, a blonde, blue-eyed maid, dressed in a black skirt and tattered white apron, tapped his forearm.

"Yes?"

"Your mother, Her Majesty the Queen, requests that you visit her in her chambers immediately."

He smiled, his white teeth gleaming and straight. "Thank you, Claire. Your mother was shouting before about needing more help in the kitchens. Maybe you should go down and assist her."

"Yes, sir." She curtsied and fled.

The prince shook his head. That little Claire could be attractive if she put her mind to it, but she'd never get a chance. And besides, he had his sights locked on somebody else. A nearby princess, who had hair like wild chestnuts and eyes like amber. But she was already being courted by another man, HRH Joshua Hotz. And she had suitors lined up around the block. But that had never stopped him before.

He exited his room and strolled languidly along the castle corridors toward his mother's chambers. He knocked smartly on the door and then stepped inside. "My presence, ma'am," he announced, walking over to her bedside.

The queen sat up. "It is time you got married," she told him evenly.

"But I-" He cut himself off in the middle of the sentence. There was no way he could tell his mother that he wanted a woman who was already taken. That, he would never hear the end of. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I will set a date for the ball a week from today. Princesses and Ladies from near and far shall attend. I am sure _someone_ will catch your eye."

He swallowed and bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

The queen smiled. "Thank you for your time, as always, Derrick."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**I kind of know I shouldn't have started another story, what with being in the middle of three already, but oh well! Out of all my stories, this is the one I have the greatest plans for. So expect frequent updates. :)**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

**P.S. And oh yeah, the next chapter will be the ball. Will his desired princess attend? Will someone _else _catch his eye?**


	2. Chapter 2

She moved with the grace of a deer and the pride of a lioness. He couldn't help watching as she entered the ballroom; in fact, the entire congregation couldn't help it.

Derrick was pulled toward her as though she was a magnet. Bowing deeply, he greeted her. "Princess."

"Your highness." Her voice was deep and sultry, and her dark eyes glittered. Her hair was down in long, loose waves that fell perfectly about her shoulders, and her blue silk ball gown fit her body like a glove.

"May I have this dance?"

She nodded once, and they twirled through the ballroom. Then, toward the end of the song, as was customary, she gave her name. "I am Lady Alicia Mariana Rivera of Putnam Valley."

"And I Prince Derrick James Harrington of Westchester. Nice to meet you, m'lady."

"The same to you." And she was off in a blur of skirts.

He watched her go.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," she gasped. "I can't." She threw off her dress and searched the room for clean clothes. Not finding any, she rang for her maid. "Kristen! Kristen!"

"Yes, Princess?" A girl with dark blonde hair, aqua eyes, and fair skin appeared in her doorway. "How may I help you?"

"I need some of your clothes. Now."

"What for, Princess? Downstairs, the tailor has just finished sewing you your new gown for the ball. He is telling me you may change into it in five minutes."

"No matter, Kristen. Please bring me some of your clothing. I need skirts, stockings, shirt, apron, and shoes. And cap. Stat."

"Yes, Princess." She departed and returned with the items. "Would you like me to help you change?"

"No, thank you, Kristen. After this, I shall be leaving. Tell no one. No one."

Kristen gulped. "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't handle this anymore," was all she said as she threw on her new outfit. "Tell me, Kristen, do I look like a maid?"

"Yes, Princess."

"I am no longer Princess Massie Elizabeth Block. I am now a maid. A common, ordinary maid, seeking work far, far from here, in the residence of King James Harrington IIII."

* * *

After trekking five miles through dense forest, Massie was starting to regret her desicion to leave the castle. She was about to find a road and flag down a passing carriage when she saw through the trees the shining lights of the Harrington Palace. She sprinted the last two-hundred feet, only slowing down when she reached the long, swirling driveway that led up to the drawbridge.

"Okay, Mass," she told herself. "Once you step foot on this path, you are no longer Princess Massie Elizabeth Block. You are Molly Black, a plain old maid. Now count to 100 and picture yourself as a servant."

Although the image was hard to face, she took a huge breath and focused on the future instead of the past. Why she was leaving, what had pushed her over the edge, was no longer important. She was now Molly Black, maid. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Claire was serving dinner to the palace guards when Massie tottered up. Her brown hair was hacked unevenly, and her famous amber eyes no longer gleamed.

"What do you want?" asked a big, burly man with a long brown beard. "We have no need for any more castle servants."

All Claire saw was a girl her age, which was like finding a needle in a haystack. And she could work with her. "Please may I talk to her?" she begged of the guard.

"Sure, Claire. But you know we are overloaded as it is."

She nodded and stepped toward the girl. "I'm Claire Lyons, Prince Derrick's personal servant."

"Mas- Molly Black."

"Nice to meet you, Molly." She smiled. "Are you looking for palace work?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where do you hail from?"

She came so close to telling the truth. "Ithaca County. I have worked as a maid since I was two years old and I'm sure I can be of some help in the palace. A castle this big must need as many servants as it can get."

Claire sighed. "Sadly, that's not true. We're actually filled to the brim."

A tear dripped from Massie's eye.

Claire frowned. "I'm really sorry, Molly. I know you've come a long way."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Sure," Claire agreed, leaning in.

The putrid scent of unwashed hair filled Massie's nostrils and almost made her gag, but she sucked in a breath and murmured, "I'm not here for the work. Really, I'm in love with the prince."

* * *

"Is the princess here?" Prince Joshua inquired, peering left and right. Massie was normally waiting for him in the entrance hall, but he didn't see her.

"She might be in her room," a guard informed him. "I can call for her." He rapped a bell with his knuckles and shouted, "Princess! Massie!"

No reply.

"Hmm," he muttered. "I will ask Kristen to check on her."

Kristen swallowed as she listened to the request. Then, blinking nervously, she made her way up the stone steps to Massie's wing of the palace. "That's odd," she reported, lying through her teeth. "She's not there."

"She never would miss an appointment with me," Joshua informed her. "She must be somewhere. Could we ask the queen?"

"She's very busy right now, what with-"

"I order you to ask the queen," Joshua thundered.

The guard balked and rang her.

Queen Kendra descended the stone steps ceremoniously, the sweet scent of her floral perfume floating around her. "Joshua." She inclined her head. "How may I help you?"

"Your daughter doesn't seem to be here."

She blanched and placed a hand over her heart. "You cannot find my Massie? It must be because... Oh my goodness. She's gone. She left us." She turned and ran, tripping on her heels.

Joshua crinkled his eyebrows. "What is going on?" He directed the question at Kristen.

"I wish I knew, Prince," she answered, once more lying. Kristen would be loyal to her princess to the end.

* * *

Finally, Derrick managed to escape from the main room and catch his breath in a back corridor. As he stood alone, his thoughts began drifting toward the Latina beauty who he had danced his first dance with. Although he had had his eyes on the princess Massie of Ithaca County ever since she had blossomed into a lady, he thought Lady Alicia might be more welcome to his advances. She clearly didn't have a beau.

"I thought I might find you here."

He whirled around. Speak of the devil. "Lady Alicia. This hall is off-limits to guests."

She licked her lips. "Soon, I will not be a guest."

He inched toward her. "What are you saying?"

She fluttered her eyelids. "These parties do get boring after a while. Perhaps I can cure that."

He turned to look straight at her. "_What are you saying?_"

She wrapped her arms around her neck and breathed into his ear. "Do you or do you not need a wife?"

He disentangled himself from her grip and took three frenzied steps away from her, plastering his back against the stone wall. "I do need a wife," he said cautiously. "But..."

"But what? Every man in the land wants me. And I want you. You should be honored, Prince." And she pressed her lips onto his.

Derrick had never kissed a girl before. As a prince, he could not have contact with any woman whatsoever until he was officially courting her. And he knew he wasn't courting Lady Alicia.

But her lips were soft and plump and pink, and she had a light dusting of freckles over her cheeks, and the way her eyes stared hungrily into his, as though she had a need only he could satisfy, made him feel strong and powerful.

And he found himself kissing back.

* * *

"I can help you," Claire whispered. "Do you really love the prince?"

No. "Yes, I do," Massie fibbed. "I love him with all my heart." There was no way she was going to fall for Prince Derrick. She would never fall for anyone again, not after what had occured with Prince Joshua. There was no way.

"That's so romantic," breathed Claire, blushing lightly. "I can try to convince Maria to let you work with me, but I don't know." She grinned tiredly.

"Thank you." Massie linked her arm through Claire's as the latter led them over the drawbridge.

"I told you we don't need any more servants, Claire," the burly guard snapped.

"I'm just bringing her to talk to Miz Maria," she insisted. "If Miz Maria says no, Molly will be out in a second, I promise."

"If you say so." The guard eyed the pair suspiciously as they entered the castle.

After a long discussion, quite a bit of pleading on Claire's part, and proof on Massie's part that she knew how to work, Massie became Prince Derrick's full-time assistant.

"Is he easy to fall in love with?" Massie asked over the servant's supper that night.

"Maybe," Claire whispered back, blushing once more. "The hard part is getting him to love you."


	3. Chapter 3

King James Harrington and Queen Jessica Harrington stood on the balcony overlooking the ball-room. They were peering down at the flurry of princesses surrounding their only son.

"What about her?" King James asked in his gravelly, bass voice. It was clear he was looking at a Latina who had just entered the room.

"She looks to meet the requirements," Queen Jessica agreed. "We could do well to introduce ourselves."

"Summon her," King James ordered importantly, nodding his head toward the squire training under his most favored knight.

"Yes sir." Adjusting his spectacles, he scanned a piece of paper listing the women's names and physical desriptions, concluding that the lady in question was Lady Alicia Rivera. So he leaned over the railing and shouted, "May Lady Alicia Mariana Rivera please produce herself to King James Harrington III and Queen Jessica Harrington for introductions?"

The women who had turned their faces in hope toward the squire looked disappointed. With pursed lips and rounded shoulders, they once again approached the prince. One lady, Alicia Rivera, strode up the staircase toward the balcony.

Queen Jessica extended a ringed hand. "I am Queen Jessica Harrington of Westchester, and this is my husband, King James Harrington III. We are under the impression you will make a good wife for our son."

"I am Lady Alicia Mariana Rivera, Your Majesty. And I have spoken to your son. He has asked permission to court me."

Has he, now?

"I am happy to hear it." The queen smiled. "We will bring him upstairs. Please call him, will you?" she asked the squire.

"Happy to, Your Majesty." Once again, he yelled. "Would Prince Derrick James Harrington please report to the private alcove upstairs?"

He excused himself graciously from the ring of young women surrounding him and approached. "Ah, Lady Alicia. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Your parents have agreed with you that I shall be your wife."

"But," he turned to the queen, "may I have a moment alone with you, Mother?"

"Why, of course, Derrick. Come." She extended a white-gloved hand, and Derrick took it, leading her into the family chambers.

"I do not want to wed her." He spoke urgently.

Queen Jessica looked startled. "Is there a reason behind your desicion? She did say that you told her you would like to court her."

"I said nothing of the sort!" he exclaimed. "She's a lying little-"

"Derrick! You never discuss a lady that way. I repeat, is there a reason you do not wish to court her?"

"_Because_ she is a lying little-"

"Stop," Queen Jessica warned between clenched teeth. "We need a heir, Derrick. She is by far the most worthy woman here at this ball."

"But I do not _wish_-"

"Derrick. What if we make a deal?" She didn't give the prince a chance to respond. "You have as many children as you need with her so as to have one daughter and one son. Then we can create a little 'accident.' What about that?"

He closed his eyes. "Deal." And he shook hands with his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is your new maid, Molly," Claire told Derrick. "We shall be working together."

"Okay, Claire," Derrick agreed with a smile. "Molly, do me a favor and make the bed, please. One of the scullery girls apparently overslept this morning."

"Yes, Prince." With a bowed head, she crept over and tugged on a corner of the red satin sheets, which came loose from the matress. She had no idea how to do this.

Claire hurried over. "Are you okay, Molly?"

"Just a little dizzy," she lied, making the mistake of glancing up into the prince's caramel-colored eyes. Her stomach dropped. No. This was not how this was supposed to work. She was _not_ actually in love with the prince. She was _not_.

* * *

"Is she still gone?" Queen Kendra demanded, pulling her diamond tiara down on her flaxen hair. She didn't need to wait for an answer. She knew. "Call out the army. Take them away from fighting Peekskill. I need them all here to organize a search party for my daughter."

Kendra knew why Massie had left. But she, just like everyone else, was at a complete loss as to where she _was_.

* * *

"Son." King James Harrington III clapped a meaty hand down on Derrick's shoulder. "You need to visit the Lady Alicia."

"But-" he began to protest, holding up the parchment he'd been working on.

"Your scripture can wait. You are courting her; you ought to pay her some respect, Derrick. She is a Lady."

"Yes, Father." He bowed his head and stood, dragging his feet to the stable entrance. "I require someone to saddle my horse."

A squire did, offering him the reins. "Go safely on your journey, Prince."

"Thank you, I will, Crawlings. Go, girl." He dug his heels into the sides of the spotted gray mare and galloped off.

* * *

Dylan Marvil was known far and wide as the fairest woman in the land. With her luscious red waves, creamy skin, and ruler-shaped body with small curves, every man lusted after her.

She was also sweet, but slightly naive, and always behaved like a lady should. Like most ladies did. Except for the infamous Lady Alicia Rivera.

"I've missed you, Dylan," came the voice of her current suitor, a snide boy named Christopher Plovert.

She extended her hand, and he kissed it lightly.

"Pleasure," she breathed. "Pray be seated, Sir Christopher."

He nodded courteously and waited for her to regain her chair before taking his.

She was perfectly polite, like all the other ladies of the huge kingdom of New York.

* * *

Lady Alicia Rivera, however, was, in fact, infamous, and she did not behave like a normal lady in any way whatsoever. As Derrick walked in, she prepared herself to pounce.

"Lady Alicia." He swallowed. "How nice to see you." He bowed, swooping his arms, his brown hair flopping over his forehead, his caramel eyes dull.

Instead of responding, though, she grabbed his forearms, pushed him against the wall, and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

He forced himself free, gently lowering Alicia onto her bedspread. "We can't do this, Lady," he insisted. "I don't know why you want me to court you, but our relationship is not to be of a sexual nature until we are lawfully wedded, and then only to reproduce."

"That's not the way I was taught," she purred devilishly, fluttering her long lashes.

"Well, that is the way I was taught, and, as Prince of the Land Of Westchester, I believe I should have final say in the matter."

"But I just must nitpick. You are not my prince, Derrick. My prince is His Royal Highness Joshua Hotz, and to him I shall pay proper respects. But you, you are my future husband. Prince or not."

"I have never discussed marriage with you, Lady. This is not proper for a lady to behave in this fashion. I think it is my duty to inquire as to who your parents are."

"Why, the Baron Len Rivera, and his wife, Ally Rivera."

Of course. He should have known. The despicable baron of Putnam Valley, Len Rivera, was notorious for the way he married women who mysteriously died one way or the other, then married again within the next six months. They were almost never of royal descent, either. As far as he knew, Allison Sanchez had been a street tramp until Len had caught her stealing dresses from his former wife. He was set to execute her, but instead fell in love. Or, at least, that's what he said.

"So." Her eyes glittered. "Have you heard? The Princess Massie Block has gone missing."

"Missing?" he repeated numbly. His heart pounded loudly in his throat.

"Disappeared!" she cackled, relishing in his stunned expression. "Poof!"

He gulped hard.

"What's wrong?" she teased, cupping his chin with her hands. "Having an affair with the brown-eyed bitch?" Her fathomless jet-black iris's snapped playfully. Her mouth was set.

He jerked away from her. "Her eyes aren't brown. They're amber," he murmured, his tongue feeling like it was made of lead. "And she's not a... female dog."

"Oh, I know things about her that would make your hair curl." She twirled a lock around her finger. "Not that you need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**For everyone who keeps asking: Kristen is Massie's loyal maid. Dylan is the example of a proper lady. Neither of them will be main characters, but they will have a couple of scenes.**

* * *

Missing. She was missing. Princess Massie Elizabeth Block was gone. Who knew what could have happened to her?

Derrick knew HRH Joshua Hotz was a scumbag. He wouldn't care whether or not Massie had left. He'd go to Dylan Marvil, the fairest lady in the land, and ask for her hand. And, of course, there was Skye Hamilton, the Duchess of Jefferson, who was famous for turning down any man who came to her.

Derrick stood up. It was up to him to track her down.

* * *

"Today's your chance," Claire told Massie as they stirred batter in the kitchen.

"For what?" She was thinking about Derrick's beautiful caramel eyes, and how they did _not _enthrall her.

"Derrick! Did you not say you were in love with him?"

"Of course I did," she scoffed, clipping Claire on the shoulder. "But what do you mean, today is my chance?"

"Work!" A middle-aged with lady with unkempt yellow hair and wide blue eyes forcefully turned Massie back toward the counter. "Pull your weight, Molly!"

"Yes, ma'am," Massie mumbled. "Shall we talk later, Claire?"

"Sure," she agreed, shrugging. "Meet you at noon in the courtyard? We have break today."

"That sounds nice." Massie forced a smile.

No need to keep your head up, princess. Your tiara fell off a long time ago.

* * *

"Derrick!" Queen Jessica swept inside, fixing her crown with one hand and holding her skirts up with the other.

"Yes, Mother?" He bowed, then straightened and looked her in the eye. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can, Dear. I was thinking it is time to introduce Lady Alicia as your fiance to the populace." Noticing his expression, she added, "Please, Derrick, do not argue with me. I am busy today organizing tonight's dinner party. King James and his wife, Queen Kendra, are arriving with their daughter tonight as our guests of honor."

"Their daughter is missing, Mother." His tongue felt like cotton.

"Oh, rumors, rumors!" she cried. "Where did you hear this, Derrick? I hope you weren't associating with the village scum that begs at our door."

"No, ma'am. I heard from Lady Alicia." The faintest trace of a smirk played up his handsome features.

"Surely she must be misinformed; I would have heard... Anyway, Derrick, you must announce Lady Alicia sometime this week. I will have our scribe create posters."

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**I'm starting to get a little stuck with this story. I know exactly what's going to happen, I just don't know how to get there. So I guess next chapter will be Alicia's introduction, and then their wedding the chapter after that? And then he'll really start his search for Massie, even after he's married? Tell me if you have a suggestion!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**


End file.
